El juego de sangre
by Milkagome
Summary: Solo estaba consiente de que esa no era mi Kagome, pero se que de alguna forma haré que vuelva a ser la misma de la que me enamoré


El juego de la sangre

1.) La trampa

Parece que este día estuviera condenado a irse al tacho, primero perdimos la batalla y luego Inuyasha y Kikyo se ven a escondidas pensando que no me daré cuenta, y para colmo yo perdida en este bosque, que idiota soy si hubiera regresado al campamento esto no habría pasado, supongo que debería quedarme un momento aquí tal vez Inuyasha este por ahí buscándome…o con Kikyo haciendo quien sabe que. Me duelen las heridas, Naraku me hirió con sus tentáculos llenos de veneno y ahora me estoy desangrando y empiezo a marearme, ¡genial!

-Kikyo…-musito con desprecio la chica de cabello azabache -si tuviera la oportunidad te….

-Pero que estoy diciendo, creo que las heridas me afectan debo intentar volver si me quedo aquí las heridas se abrirán mas. -Dijo entrecortadamente ya que la respiración se le empezaba a dificultar y la visión también.

La sangre de Kagome empezaba a bajar por su pierna hasta quedar en el suelo, tenia una herida de 15 centímetros en el costado de el estomago, cuando quiso dar un paso mas la muchacha cayo al suelo respirando con dificultad y apretándose la herida del costado, que sangraba mucho.

-Kagome….

La joven abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver quien era el ser que la llamaba.

-Kagome…- Esta vez mas cerca, la joven se puso a horcajadas pero aun no podía ponerse de pie

-Kagome… - pudo sentir el aliento de la persona que la llamaba en la nuca, entonces supo quien era… Naraku

-Veo que aun no te recuperas- dijo el hanyou con tono burlón

-Maldito, me drogaste –

-Veo que eres lista…puedes purificar el veneno pero… veamos si puedes con esto- cuando Kagome quiso escapar Naraku saco de su mano un objeto que se parecía a la raíz de un árbol pero este tenia un rubí en el medio, Kagome luchaba con el pero era inútil el era muy fuerte, el hanyou rompió con sus garras la blusa de la chica hasta la mitad del estomago y puso la raíz en su pecho, la misma que se aferro fuertemente a ella.

-Ahora Kagome ve donde Inuyasha y llévalo al norte encontraran un bosque cerca de una aldea que en esta época debe estar en invierno, quiero que los lleves y me los traigas- murmuro cerca del oído de Kagome, cuando acabo del darle las instrucciones, desapareció.

-Como desee –Los ojos de la muchacha se veían de un color rojo brillante que luego regreso a ser marrón con siempre.

-Que hago aquí … es cierto estaba buscando a Inuyasha y la herida se…- la joven regreso a ver la herida y fue como si nunca se hubiera abierto ya que estaba con los vendajes que le había puesto, Kagome vio la blusa ,pero por alguna razón no pudo ver la raíz o que la blusa estaba rota. Era como si estuviera cosida.

-¡Kagome!- se oyó a un muchacho gritar

-Perrucho del demonio, si algo le pasa a Kagome me desquitare contigo- Grito Koga a Inuyasha furioso

-Espero que este bien, la herida aun no se cierra por completo

Un olor muy familiar llego a la nariz de Inuyasha, el se apresuro a encontrar a la muchacha, la pudo ver en un claro caminando como si nada

-_tonta-_Pensó Inuyasha

-_Me encomendaron algo, pero no puedo recordar que fue_ –De repente el hanyou se encontraba delate de ella, pero la joven iba tan concentrada que paso de largo.

-¡Oye Kagome! – Exclamó enojado Inuyasha

-¿Qué? – Kagome miro al hanyou, tenia que decirle algo pero no supo que era

Luego de un rato los demás los encontraron, Koga como de costumbre fue donde Kagome a tomarla de las manos y a decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, y como de costumbre también Inuyasha se puso celoso y se alejo de todos, luego de un rato Koga de marcho y todos decidieron acampar. Kagome pudo notar a Inuyasha muy enojado y fue a hablar con el.

-Inuyasha baja –Dijo Kagome al pie de un gran árbol donde Inuyasha se encontraba.

-Que quieres, porque mejor no vas con Koga, se nota lo bien que se llevan –Murmuro enojado Inuyasha

-Que cabezota eres, ¿Quién dijo que a mi me importaba Koga?- Kagome se dio cuenta de los que había dicho y enseguida trato de corregirlo pero...

-Claro –dijo con sarcasmo Inuyasha- Además si no te importada ¿Por qué nunca de dices que no a Koga?

-Yo….

-Tu ¿Qué?

-Por...

-¡DIME! – Exclamó enojado el hanyou

-¡POR LA MISMA RAZON QUE TU NUNCA LE DICES QUE NO A KIKYO!

-….

-….

Todos pudieron oír la discusión pero decidieron que era mejor no intervenir, ambos estaban muy enojados, pero al parecer lo ultimo término por separarlos aun más.

-Inuyasha yo….

Inuyasha pareció no escucharla

-Enserio quiero-la joven suspiro sabia que el no quería hablar, tal ves no tuviera mucha experiencia con los chicos pero sabia que tenia que darles su espacio también. Kagome regreso al campamento, se metió a su bolsa de dormir y se quedo pensado en Inuyasha y en Kikyo.

Al día siguiente todos regresaron donde Kaede, el viaje fue cansado y tenso, nadie se hablaba ni hacia ningún ruido, no habían encontrado ningún fragmento, estaban heridos y enojados, desde que Naraku ataco Kagome se había alejado considerablemente del grupo, ya no comía mucho, estaba muy callada, no dejaba ponerse una chaqueta ploma, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara mucho, y estaba preocupando a todos, sobre todo a Inuyasha.

Al llegar Kaede salió a recibirlos, todos la saludaron y fuero a la cabaña de Kaede a hablar sobre los fragmentos, sobre Naraku y Kagome.

Apenas llegaron a la cabaña se sentaron alrededor del fuego a charlar.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al sur no hemos revisado ahí –Propuso Sango

-Vamos a las islas del este, seguro ahí encontraremos fragmento y también a mujeres que…. No pudo seguí hablando ya que Sango golpeo a Miroku con su boomerang.

-No se pase excelencia – murmuro enojada Sango

-Creo que…- todo regresaron a ver a Kagome, la cual estaba mirando a el suelo sin expresión-Hay que ir a el norte, hay una aldea cerca y tal vez podamos encontrar algo útil, supongo.

-Claro es una bueno idea muchachos vayan- dijo Kaede a todos

-Bien partiremos en 3 días así pode…

-¡NO! , digo porque esperar, vamos mañana mismo – dijo Kagome interrumpiendo a Inuyasha

-Pero no quieres ver a tu familia

-Estoy bien, si acaso cuando volvamos pero ahora debemos irnos –

-Escucha no se que demonios te sucede, pero me gustaría saberlo – le respondió Inuyasha a Kagome

-Solo quiero acabar con esto ¿si?, no me malinterpreten pero necesito….

-¿Que cosa?

-Solo vamos.

Kagome salió a paso apresurado , se dirigió a el árbol sagrado ,lo que no sabia era que Inuyasha la estaba siguiendo de muy cerca , la joven tras atravesar los arbustos llego a el árbol , lo admiro por leves momentos mientras Inuyasha la miraba sigilosamente, de repente el misma de Naraku se hizo presente y se materializo en su cuerpo material

-Kagome veo que los condujiste bien –Murmuro Naraku

-Si amo en unos días el idiota de Inuyasha no sabrá que lo golpe…-Pero la muchacha fue interrumpida por el sonido de las hojas moverse

-Así que esto era –Susurro cabizbajo le hanyou de cabello plateado

-Ah! Inuyasha estábamos hablando de ti –Dijo despreocupada la chica

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Kagome?...


End file.
